Trío Dovahkiin
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto no recuerda mucho que paso luego de ser derrotado y casi asesinado por ese poderoso ataque de energia masiva de parte de sus enemigos, pero cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de una chica que pensó jamas vería otra vez. Ambos pasaran por locas aventuras en Skyrim. ¿Harem? Fem Dragonborn (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen: ****¿Dragones? ¿Dioses? ¿Vampiros? ¿Magia? ¿Guerra Civil? ¿En qué lugar habían terminado? ¿Acaso Kami-sama los odiaba tanto? ... "¿D-Desde cuando N-Naruto-kun tiene el cabello negro?" Fue el pensamiento curioso de Hinata. "¿Que hago? ¿Acaso sera ella?" Fue el pensamiento esperanzado de Naruto. Todo esto paso mientras atravesaban una larga y oscura cueva bajo tierra con la intensión de escapar de sus perseguidores y cierto dragón.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Trío Dovahkiin

Capitulo 1: ¿¡Quién eres tú!? Y ¿Prisioneros?

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Daedra/Dragones/Dremora/Divinos/Demonios/Monstruos Hablando**

**Daedra/Dragones/Dremora/Divinos/Demonios/Monstruos**_** Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Una silueta de altura media (1,65m) con una capucha y capa hecha de piel de animales bien abrigada iba caminando con algo de dificultad entre las montañas nevadas a las afueras de Skyrim, ya que su intención es entrar de forma ilegal a dicho lugar. Aunque de repente ella se detuvo en seco cuando una intensa luz apareció frente a ella cegándola temporalmente por unos segundos, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con dos cuerpos inconscientes. Acercándose de forma lenta y atenta pudo ver mejor que se trataba de una pareja joven de tal vez 16 a 18 años, la chica estaba encima del chico … al parecer habían sido atacados por algún mago de fuego o alguna criatura que pueda usar algo parecido, porque ambos estaban con graves quemaduras en casi todo el cuerpo.

"Malditos desgraciados.", La mujer desconocida dijo con un tono enojado que dirigió a los tipos que le habían hecho daño a la joven pareja para solo robarle unas cuantas monedas de oro. "Sera mejor que los cure cuanto antes …" La encapuchada murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente usara magia de Restauración para curar las heridas del chico y la chica en un rápido intervalo de tiempo.

Cuando termino de curarlos, decidió bajarse la capucha revelando un largo cabello negro atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda junto a unos ojos azules eléctricos.

"¡Alto ahí, mujer!" Una voz femenina desconocida ordeno con un tono serio.

La pelinegra se daría la vuelta encontrándose para su sorpresa otro nórdico vestido con una Armadura imperial tachonada de la Legión Imperial … sin duda ella estaba en problemas, aunque antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeada en su cabeza con algo contundente que la dejo completamente inconsciente.

"Átala, ahora ella es nuestra prisionera." La soldado de alto rango ordeno a uno de sus.

"Señora, ¿Qué hacemos con esos dos?" Un soldado nórdico pregunto con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

"Serán ejecutados junto a la mujer encapuchada, ahora llévatelos y ponlos con los demás." La mujer soldado ordeno con un gruñido de fastidio al final de sus palabras.

"E-Entendido, Señora." El soldado nórdico acepto con una mirada algo triste, porque no le gustaba ser parte de toda esta masacre … pero ordenes son órdenes.

* * *

**Con Hinata**

Frió. Fue el frio y el viento helado lo que atrajo su atención mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Entonces noto los sonidos melódicos de las ruedas de los carruajes bien construidas. Las voces de los hombres, los caballos, el cuero contra el metal, el susurro de las hojas y el sonido extraño de varias aves.

Hinata, una adolescente (16-17) de tez blanca ligeramente pálida y estatura media (1,60m). Tiene el cabello azul oscuro que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color blanco típico del clan Hyūga por el famoso y poderoso Byakugan. Su vestimenta consiste en una Túnica de Arpillera (Que es común entre los prisioneros) que resalta mucho sus curvas, principalmente sus pechos y que los otros prisioneros hombres que estaban en la carreta se los comían con los ojos, literalmente.

Los ojos de color lavanda pálido se abrieron de golpe, amplios y asustados, y le revelaron la tierra de aspecto extraterrestre con escarcha y nieve cubierto de bosques y montañas. ¿Ella fue secuestrada? ¿Acaso sus secuestradores estaban llevándola a Kumo? Ella tomo nota rápidamente de su extraña ropa. Estos no eran ninja de Kumo. De hecho, estas personas no eran ninjas (Ignoro al muchacho de cabello negro, que miraba el suelo) en absoluto. Hinata tomo nota de las ataduras de sus muñecas. Apretadas con seguridad, pero nada con lo que pudiera lidiar.

"Hey, finalmente despertaron." Una voz masculina comento lo suficientemente para llamar la atención de ella.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

Frió. Fue el frio y el viento helado lo que atrajo su atención mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Entonces noto los sonidos melódicos de las ruedas de los carruajes bien construidas. Las voces de los hombres, los caballos, el cuero contra el metal, el susurro de las hojas y el sonido extraño de varias aves.

Naruto, un adolescente (16-17) de tez semi bronceada y estatura alta (1,85m). Tiene el cabello negro de punta con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, que reflejaban un toque de misterio y aburrimiento. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en solo unos pantalones de Arpillera, ya que su torso estaba descubierto dejando a la vista sus tonificados y definidos músculos, donde por el momento solo una persona se los comía con los ojos y esta es la capitana imperial.

Los ojos de color negro como el carbón se abrieron de golpe, amplios y asustados, y le revelaron la tierra con escarcha y nieve cubierto de bosques y montañas. ¿Él no había muerto? ¿Cómo era posible, ya que ese ataque lo debió haber matado definitivamente? Sin duda alguna le agradecía mucho a Kami-sama. El tomo nota rápidamente de su falta de ropa en su torso, pero lo ignoro. Luego de eso apoyo su cabeza en sus manos atadas tratando de pensar y sentir la energía a su alrededor … lo primero que se dio cuenta es de una energía que no reconocía, y obviamente no eran de esos malditos guerreros con los que había luchado. De hecho, estas personas no eran simples civiles (Ignoro a la mujer de cabello azul oscuro, que observaba a su alrededor) en absoluto, podía sentir la misma extraña energía de antes en ellos. Naruto tomo nota de las ataduras de sus muñecas. Apretadas con seguridad, pero eso no era ningún problema.

"Hey, finalmente despertaron." Una voz masculina comento lo suficientemente para llamar la atención de él.

* * *

Tanto Hinata como Naruto desviaron la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Era el hombre ante ellos, quien también estaba atado como ellos dos. Ambos tomaron nota de su armadura. La mayoría de los prisioneros (Porque no podían ser más que prisioneros) estaban vestidos con esa armadura. El hombre era alto (1,94m) con hombros anchos, más alto que su padre y ciertamente más alto que Jiraiya, el Sapo Sabio. Su cabello era rubio, como el de su Naruto, pero con una pequeña trenza a un lado de la longitud de sus hombros. También lucia lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una barba rubia robusta. Todo su aspecto robusto y desgastado. El hombre había pasado unos días difíciles o incluso una semana.

"¿Están bien, ambos?", El rubio pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación, observando los ojos aterrorizados de la muchacha y los ojos confusos del muchacho. "Fueron atrapados tratando de cruzar la frontera, ¿Verdad?", El nórdico hizo una pequeña pausa, porque observo las reacciones faciales de ambos y estos eran de completa confusión. Aunque por un momento los ojos lavanda y negros se cruzaron entre sí … por supuesto quedaron sin palabras al verse por ese instante, pero rápidamente fueron sacados de su estado hipnotizado por el tipo de antes. "Lo mismo que nosotros y ese ladrón de cabellos de allá." El ojiazul señalo con sus puños atados a la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto.

El hombre de cabello oscuro, que fue identificado como un ladrón de caballos, gruño y miro hacia el camino. Naruto en vez de responderle a ese tipo prefirió quedarse en silencio y analizar cómo era posible que la persona que estaba a su lado izquierdo estuviera viva.

"_Ella es__ Hinata … __sin duda alguna es ella__, __pero __¿¡__Cómo es posible__!? __Yo la vi morir en manos de __¡__Ese bastardo__!_" Estos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban al pobre joven de cabello negro.

"_Este muchacho es muy parecido a __N-Naruto__-kun, hasta tiene sus marcas de bigotes __…__ pero su color de cabello y ojos son totalmente diferentes __…_ t_al vez solo sea una coincidencia muy grande._" La Kunoichi pensó con una expresión deprimida, al darse cuenta que estaba sola en este extraño mundo.

La joven Hyūga al ver que ese chico muy parecido a su interés amoroso (Salvo por su color de cabello y ojos) no iba a responder decidió hablar ella por ambos.

"Uhm, N-No.", Hinata comenzó en voz baja. "No recuerdo como llegue aquí.", La ojiperla hace una pequeña pausa, observando sus manos atadas mientras lentamente respiraba hondo, tratando de evitar el pánico y el llanto. "S-Solo me desperté a-aquí. No sé dónde estoy." La joven de cabello azul oscuro respondió finalmente lo más sincera que pudo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Su largo y oscuro cabello ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, pero estaba segura de que el hombre que estaba delante de ella sabía que estaba llorando. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera así? Se preguntó si alguien sabía que ella estaba desaparecida, aunque de la nada escucho una voz que pensó no escucharía en un largo, largo tiempo.

"_Hinata …_" El pelinegro llamo de forma telepática a la única Kunoichi que tiene a su lado izquierdo, aunque también era la única mujer en la carreta.

"_¿¡N-Naruto__-kun__!?_" La ojiperla exclamo en su mente muy sorprendida, mientras que a la vez mira de reojo al muchacho con el torso desnudo que le devolvió la mirada.

"_Hai_." El ojinegro contesto con una pequeña sonrisa mental, ya que había deseado durante mucho tiempo escuchar la voz de Hinata y aunque ella no fuera la Hinata que conocía sin duda alguna era la misma voz y personalidad que recordaba.

"_Pero eres tan diferente al __Naruto__-kun que conozco __…_" La Hyūga murmuro en su mente con su mirada aun en el chico, porque ese color de cabello y ojos eran igual al del clan Uchiha.

"_Bueno eso debe ser porque no soy 'ese' __Naruto__ que conoces, __Hinata_." Naruto respondió con su mirada ahora en sus manos atadas, ya que tenía cierto conocimiento de que había otros 'yo' como el en varias realidades alternativas o paralelas en todo el metaverso.

"_¿__A-A qué te refieres__?_" Hinata pregunto con una expresión confusa al ver como a este Naruto de cabello negro desvió su mirada hacia sus manos, ya que algo debía saber y este no quería decirle.

"_Mira, __Hinata …_ t_e prometo que cuando salgamos de este pequeño problema te diré lo que imagino sobre nuestra extraña situación en este mundo desconocido para ambos_.", El ojinegro dijo con su mirada ahora en la Hyūga, que en respuesta asintió con la cabeza. "_Por cierto, hay que seguir un poco la corriente con estos tipos porque no sabemos quiénes son y que intensiones tienen_." El pelinegro aconsejo a la ojiperla con una mirada seria.

"_¡__Hai__!_" La joven de cabello azul oscuro acepto con una sonrisa muy confiada, ya que ahora no estaba sola en este extraño mundo y para su suerte era Naruto, no 'su' Naruto-kun, pero por le menos se sentía tranquila a su lado.

De repente, el ladrón de caballos empezó a hablar sacando del extraño estado en que habían estado ambos adolescentes … que al parecer fue ignorado por las demás personas en la carreta, o eso creyeron por que el tipo con la mordaza en la boca los miro fijamente con ojos calculadores, ya que había visto algo raro.

"¡Nosotros tres no deberíamos estar aquí! Son a estos rebeldes a los que quiere el Imperio, no imperio era casi perfecto y Skyrim estaba bien hasta que llegaron ustedes. Ahora podría haber robado ese caballo y estar a mitad de camino de Paramo del Martillo a estas alturas, si el imperio no estuviera buscándolos malditos Capas de la Tormenta." El tipo de cabello oscuro gruño con fastidio al final de sus palabras, se notaba con solo escucharlo como odiaba a esos rebeldes.

"¡Silencio ahí atrás!" Uno de los soldados escoltantes les grito y en respuesta el ladrón de caballos bajo la cabeza, refunfuñando una vez más.

Naruto ignoro las palabras del tipo molesto, por lo que en cambio decidió cerrar los ojos para una vez más sentir la extraña energía de su alrededor. Hinata en cambio miro por un momento al ladrón de caballos, tratando de procesar sus palabras. Capas de la Tormenta y un Imperio. Paramo del Martillo, una rebelión. Ninguna de estas cosas sonó como una campana en su mente. ¿Dónde estaban? A que distancia estaba ella de Konoha. El ladrón de caballos suspiro con exasperación y eso lo saco a ambos de sus acciones.

"¿Y qué pasa con él? ¿Eh?" El tipo de cabello oscuro pregunto con su mirada fija en el hombre amordazado.

Hinata genuinamente curiosa sobre el hombre amordazado al lado del Naruto de cabello negro. Era muy alto (1,98m), incluso más al toque el hombre rubio frente a ella. Llevaba un impresionante conjunto de ropa fina que parecía estar tejida con algún tipo de armadura. Ella podía decir que él era una especie de líder o una persona importante. Era intimidante e imponente, incluso en su estado de encarcelamiento. Su mirada sostenía algo que ella reconoció de inmediato: Resolución de hierro, furia, audacia. La Voluntad de Fuego.

"¡Cuida tu lengua, ladrón de caballos! ¡Estás hablando Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el verdadero rey supremo!" El hombre rubio gruño muy molesto, provocando que el ladrón se estremeciera por la repentina agresión.

El hombre amordazado, ahora identificado como Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, lanzo una mirada fulminante al ladrón de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos se intensificaron y el ladrón de caballos se volvió blanco como un fantasma.

"¿Ulfric?", El tipo de cabello oscuro susurró. "¿El Jarl de Ventalia?" El ladrón de caballo pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Así que Jarl era un título y el nombre del hombre era Ulfric, la Hyūga analizo la poca información que estos hombres decían.

"Tú eres el líder de la rebelión … pero si te han capturado. ¡Oh, dioses! ¿A dónde nos llevan?" El nórdico ladrón pregunto a nadie en particular.

"No sé a dónde vamos, pero Sovngarde nos espera." El hombre ojiazul respondió con calma y miro hacia el camino que tenían delante, casi como si aceptara su destino.

El ladrón dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso y comenzó a murmurar.

"No … esto no puede estar sucediendo. Esto no puede estar sucediendo … Dioses, Divinos …" El ladrón de caballos enterró su rostro en sus manos en desesperanza y terror.

Hinata trago saliva con fuerza al ver lo asustado que estaba ese pobre hombre, pero se tranquilizó cuando Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa que provoco que sus mejillas se calentaran levemente y verlo sin nada cubriendo su torso musculoso no la ayudaba de mucho que digamos. Mientras el pelinegro habría escuchado la conversación entre ellos a medias porque su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, pero al darse cuenta de la reacción de la ojiperla a las palabras de ese tipo cobarde decidió tranquilizarla con una pequeña sonrisa suya. Aunque de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, por lo que giro un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha viendo que se trataba de Ulfric mirándolo con esos ojos de acero. Él lo estaba midiendo, tratando de ver en su alma y determinar su valor … aburrido desvió la mirada hacia la Hyūga porque sin duda alguna le parecía mucho más interesante, y esto dejo con una expresión furiosa al Jarl de Ventalia.

"Eh, ¿De qué pueblo eres, ladrón de caballos?" El ojiazul pregunto con su mirada variando de vez en cuando hacia Hinata y Naruto, en especial este último porque sus instintos le decían que algo extraño había en ese muchacho.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" El castaño oscuro dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Un nórdico debe dedicar sus últimos pensamientos al hogar." El rubio explico suavemente, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa triste apareciendo en su rostro.

Hinata se lo quedo mirando por un instante, ya que sus palabras provocaron algo extraño en su ser. Ella entendía perfectamente su sentimiento … Naruto por otra parte solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado molesto al escuchar las palabras de ese tipo rubio porque inconscientemente recordó su antiguo hogar. Después de unos momentos de silencio ligeramente incomodo, el ladrón de caballos hablo.

"Paraje de Rorik. Yo… soy de Paraje de Rorik." El ojimarrón respondió con un tono de voz que sonaba roto y triste.

El ojiazul al escuchar la respuesta del nórdico ladrón asintió levemente con la cabeza, para luego desviarla al frente donde estaban la chica y chico extraño.

"¿Y ustedes dos, jóvenes? ¿De dónde son?" El rubio pregunto con cierto nivel de curiosidad.

La ojiperla al ver que el pelinegro no iba a contestar decidió responder por ambos otra vez, sin duda este Naruto no es como el que conocía en su hogar… (Suspiro) Extrañaba mucho a todos.

"Ambos somos de Konoha. Pueblo escondido entre las hojas." Hinata contesto en voz baja, suavemente y sin tartamudear ni una sola vez cosa que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por este gran logro para superar su timidez.

El ojinegro quedo ligeramente sorprendido de que la chica de cabello azul oscuro lo hubiera encubierto sin siquiera conocerlo, pero por otro lado estaba agradecido porque si ese tipo seguía insistiendo sobre su lugar de origen lo haría dormir para siempre de un puñetazo en la cara.

El rubio al ver que solo respondió la muchacha en vez del chico, solo frunció el entrecejo algo molesto, pero decidió dejarlo ahí ya que no quería provocar una riña innecesaria en donde seria asesinado antes de tiempo por los soldados imperiales.

"Para ser honesto, nunca he oído hablar de ese pueblo, muchacha. Deben estar muy lejos de casa." El nórdico de ojos azules opino con una mirada pensativa, ya que por más que hiciera memoria nunca había oído sobre un pueblo llamado 'Konoha'.

"Nosotros no-" La ojiperla trato de responder, pero hubo algunos gritos desde el frente y los cinco (Incluido Naruto, que milagrosamente desvió un poco su mirada al frente.) se giraron para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción.

"Helgen.", El hombre rubio dijo a los demás con su mirada fija en un cartel. "Nos llevan a Helgen." El ojiazul desvió su mirada esta vez a su camarada, (Que en respuesta cerro los ojos con fastidio.) y luego a sus compañeros de viaje que solo le devolvieron la mirada totalmente perdidos sin saber que era este lugar llamado 'Helgen'.

Aunque Hinata decidió echar un vistazo con su Byakugan hacia las estructuras de piedra en la distancia. La estructura parecía extrañamente … primitiva. Un leve ceño frunció su rostro mientras trataba de pensar lo que significaría. Era muy posible que esto fuera una especie de antiguo fuerte militar que se usaba una y otra vez por estos soldados que los tenían prisioneros. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron al pequeño asentamiento, la Hyūga descubrió que los muros de piedra estaban bien cuidados y … nuevos. Algo aquí no estaba cuadraba y la Kunoichi tenía un mal presentimiento.

Uno de los soldados que custodiaban la puerta que custodiaban la puerta de madera saludo al hombre que dirigía toda la operación.

"¡General Tulio, señor! ¡El verdugo está esperando!" El soldado imperial informo en voz alta a su superior.

"Bien. Acabemos ya con este asunto." El imperial de mayor cargo respondió con un tono frio.

El ladrón de caballos se puso aún más pálido (Si eso era posible).

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divinos, ayúdenme, por favor." El castaño oscuro comenzó a murmurar de nuevo y el hombre rubio le lanzo una mirada molesta antes de optar por ignorar sus silenciosas divagaciones.

"Mírenlo …" El ojiazul empezó a hablar en silencio, inclinando la cabeza hacia el general imperial.

Hinata al igual que Naruto fijaron la mirada en la dirección del general, pero este último miro solo por curiosidad personal ya que algo había llamado su atención. Él estaba en un caballo, junto con algunos otros soldados. Solo una figura se destacó entre ellos, una persona alta vestida con túnica negra con capucha y bordados dorados. El general imperial parecía estar hablando con esa persona. Aunque de pronto ellos giraron la cabeza en su dirección y la Kunoichi junto al pelinegro notaron lo extraña que se veía esa persona, ahora identificada como mujer. Definitivamente había algo … inhumano en ella.

"El General Tulio, gobernador militar. Y parece que los Thalmor lo acompañan. Malditos Elfos. Seguro que algo han tenido que ver con esto." El ojiazul comento con una mirada furiosa, mientras que a la vez apretaba su mandíbula.

¿Elfos? Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron mutuamente a los ojos totalmente confundidos y por un momento a ambos casi se les sale la pregunta de sus labios, pero se detuvieron justo a tiempo. No sería bueno revelar lo poco que sabían de su situación problemática y extraña.

La Hyūga frunció los labios y se miró las muñecas. Parecían ligeramente magulladas y la piel era definitivamente sensible y roja por sus acciones. Pero las ataduras de cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente sueltas. Tiro de sus muñecas y sintió que una de sus manos se deslizaba a través de la cuerda. Bueno ella no se retiró de las cuerdas, ya que ahora no era el momento adecuado. Aunque si le dio una pequeña mirada al ojinegro que tiene a su lado derecho y vio que este asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa por su rápida acción, esto provoco que ella se sonrojara levemente.

Las carretas se detuvieron una por una en el centro del asentamiento de Helgen. El interior de este lugar tanto a Hinata como Naruto les parecía aún más primitivo que el exterior, no había electricidad ni nada remotamente tecnológico en sus alrededores. Aunque la más afectada fue la Hyūga que sintió un mal presentimiento que se aferró en su pecho intensificándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo … en cambio, el pelinegro solo palideció por diferentes razones siendo la principal la comida refrigerada y su amado ramen de miso.

Hasta que de repente ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando la carreta donde eran traslados se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Porque nos detenemos?" El ladrón de caballos pregunto con un tono tembloroso, debido al miedo que lo estaba abrumando.

"¿Tu qué crees? Fin del trayecto.", El rubio contesto lo obvio con una expresión en blanco. "Vamos. No deberíamos hacer esperar a los dioses." El ojiazul dijo con un tono serio, para que seguidamente se pusiera de pie cuando unos de los soldados les hizo señas para que bajaran del carruaje.

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No somos rebeldes! ¡Ustedes dos! …", El Nórdico de cabello moreno puso su mirada en Hinata y Naruto. "¡Digan algo! ¡No somos, Capas de la Tormenta!" El ladrón de caballos exclamo con miedo absoluto en su expresión facial.

"¡Enfréntate a tu muerte con algo de valor, ladrón!" El hombre rubio gruño muy molesto de tener que lidiar con los comentarios de ese tipo cobarde y no era el único porque cierto pelinegro también estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Yo …" La Hyūga comenzó, pero uno de los soldados imperiales la interrumpió cuando la agarro con fuerza de la mano ocasionando una mueca de dolor en su rostro … pero antes de que este intentara empujarla fuera de la carreta, una mano lo detuvo en seco de su acción y casi instantáneamente fue enviado a volar de un puñetazo en el estómago hacia los pies de la capitana imperial, quedando completamente inconsciente antes de que tocara el suelo de tierra.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso." El ojinegro gruño con su puño derecho todavía extendido y una mirada tan fría que hubiera congelado hasta los mismos Príncipes Daedra.

Hinata había quedado con sus ojos perlados bien abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que no esperaba una reacción de ese tipo de 'este' Naruto … pero por otro lado estaba muy feliz y algo sonrojada, debido a que le hizo recordar al rubio que la salvo de esos matones cuando ambos eran unos niños. Ulfric y sus compañeros/as también estaban sorprendidos por esa reacción del chico de cabello negro que hasta el momento había estado en completo silencio. Incluso la mujer (Dovahkiin/Sangre de Dragon) que los había salvado horas atrás estaba observando con interés y curiosidad al chico de cabello negro. Los soldados Imperiales se habían puesto en guardia al ver que este joven prisionero se había revelado en contra de ellos, pero antes de que soltaran una lluvia de flechas en este último una voz femenina autoritaria los detuvo en seco.

"¡Alto!", Una mujer con un Conjunto de Armadura Imperial de acero ordeno a sus hombres a cargo, provocando que estos instantáneamente obedecieran a su superior bajando sus arcos y poniendo en posición de firmes. "Con que tenemos a un joven problemático, ¿Eh?" La capitana imperial pregunto con un tono gruñón, mirando al muchacho de ojos negros intimidadores … aunque lo que llamo la atención de ella fue que este chico estaba protegiendo a una chica de ojos color perlados bastante exóticos.

El pelinegro en respuesta se quedó en silencio, observando con la misma expresión fría a la soldado imperial sin hacer otro movimiento debido a que estaba analizando a la mujer.

"Creo que le daré una lección personal a este chico problemático … ¡Hadvar!" La capitana llamo en voz alta a su segundo al mando.

"¡Si, Capitana!" Hadvar contesto rápidamente, poniéndose frente a la mujer al mando.

"Te quedas a cargo de ejecutar a estos rebeldes, ejecútalos a todos." La capitana Imperial ordeno con un tono frio, para que seguidamente decirle con hostilidad al pelinegro que bajara de la carreta.

"… Entendido, Capitana." El Nórdico en filas Imperiales acepto con un suspiro algo triste por tener que llevar esto en su conciencia eternamente, pero ordenes son órdenes y no podía oponerse a ellas frente a tantos enemigos.

Hinata y Naruto se dieron una rápida mirada donde ambos asintieron con la cabeza, ya que sabían mutuamente que podían cuidarse solos. Luego de eso el ojinegro se bajó con tranquilidad de la carreta siguiendo con una expresión aburrida a la mujer gruñona, que lo estaba llevando hacia una especie de pequeño 'castillo' o algo parecido … no lo sabía con exactitud.

Luego de eso la Hyūga junto a los demás prisioneros bajaron uno por uno de la carreta, mientras esto pasaba el hombre rubio decidió decir un comentario.

"Ese muchacho es extraño, pero tiene las pelotas bien grandes para hacer algo como eso. ¿Es tu esposo, muchacha?" El ojiazul pregunto muy curioso, mientras que a la vez observaba hacia donde lo estaban llevando a Naruto.

La ojiperla al escuchar las palabras del Nórdico rubio su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, alcanzado niveles inimaginables.

"¡¿E-Esposo?!" Hinata tartamudeo la palabra en voz alta, aunque al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo un pequeño escándalo bajo su cabeza mientras su cabello azul oscuro ocultaba su expresión sonrojada.

El hombre rubio al ver esta reacción en la chica se rió en voz baja al notar su inocencia, aunque de pronto ambos fueron silenciados por uno de los soldados. La Hyūga sin duda había quedado sin palabras al imaginarse al pelinegro siendo su esposo.

"¡Cierren la maldita boca!" Uno de los soldados Imperiales cercanos al par hablador les ordeno con su espada en mano en caso de que el Nórdico de ojos azules se quisiera pasar de listo.

Ambos en completo silencio fueron colocados en líneas. La ojilavanda todavía estaba de pie junto al hombre rubio, aun con su cabeza baja y su cabello azul oscuro ocultando su rostro un poco menos sonrojado que antes.

"**Byakugan**." Hinata susurro suavemente y el mundo a su alrededor exploto en un rango de visión de 360 grados.

Vio como el Nórdico de cabello rubio la miraba con curiosidad, después de haber oído su suave susurro.

"Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. Jarl de Ventalia." Uno de los soldados leyó una lista con los nombres de todos los prisioneros presentes.

"¡Ha sido un honor, Jarl Ulfric!" El ojiazul dijo con orgullo a la figura en retirada del Jarl.

"Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik." El mismo soldado Imperial llamo al prisionero.

"No, yo no soy un rebelde. ¡No puedes hacer esto!" El ladrón de caballos declaro ferozmente y de repente corrió hacia adelante con la intensión de escapar por la entrada principal de Helgen.

"¡Alto, prisionero!", Hadvar grito en voz alta, pero fue en vano este ni siquiera lo escucho por lo que no le quedo de otra que dar la orden de matarlo. "¡Arqueros!" El Nórdico del lado Imperial ordeno a sus soldados.

"¡No me vas a matar!" Lokir exclamo jovialmente cuando seis flechas le atravesaron la espalda simultáneamente.

La Hyūga quedo sin aliento. El hombre ya estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

"¿Alguien más quiere hacer algo estúpido?" Hadvar pregunto con una expresión dura, pero por dentro estaba terriblemente mal por lo que había ocasionado una simple orden.

La Kunoichi desactivo su Byakugan con los ojos cerrados y levanto su cabeza de forma lenta. De repente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos del soldado imperial y ella le lanzo su mirada más fulminante.

El Nórdico del lado Imperial en respuesta se encogió de hombros y Hinata sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba de la ira. Ella odiaba a ese hombre.

"Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso." Nuevamente el soldado Imperial llamo al prisionero de su lista.

El hombre rubio le sonrió levemente cuando golpeo sus hombros con ella y se dirigió al resto de los prisioneros que esperaban su ejecución. Ella no quería que ese hombre muriera. Ella no quería que ninguno de estos hombres muriera, aunque de repente su atención se desvió a los prisioneros de la otra carreta.

"Espera. Eh, tu. Paso al frente." Otro de los soldados Imperiales llamo con su propia lista de prisioneros a una mujer de unos tres años más grande que Hinata.

La Hyūga observo que una mujer desconocida se quitaba la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y ella quedo sorprendida por la belleza de ella.

"¿Q-Quien eres?" El mismo soldado Imperial pregunto con un tono nervioso, ya que al igual que todos los hombres presentes estaba embobado con la belleza natural de la mujer.

"Astrid, de Anga." La Nórdica contesto con un orgullo y desafío al soldado Imperial, mientras a la vez miraba de reojo a la adolescente de cabello negro azulado que había estado mirándola desde hace un buen rato.

Astrid o la 'última' Dovahkiin, es una joven (20) de tez blanca y estatura media (1,65m). Tiene el cabello negro brillante atado en una gran trenza que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son azules eléctricos bastante llamativos. Su vestimenta consiste en una Túnica de Arpillera que resalta mucho sus curvas, principalmente sus pechos y sus caderas (Que hasta rivaliza con Hinata), que todos los hombres presentes se los comían con los ojos, literalmente. Por si les quedo la duda, es la mujer que aparece en la imagen de la historia.

La ojiperla la estudio con sus ojos porque esta mujer tenía un aura diferente de las demás personas presentes, aunque de repente ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un soldado Imperial que la llamo después de haber salido de su asombro con la belleza Nórdica de antes.

"Tu allí. ¿Quién eres?" El soldado Imperial encargado de la carreta donde fueron trasladados pregunto con un tono serio.

Hinata giro su atención al soldado. Parecía ligeramente desconcertado por sus pálidos ojos color lavanda. Ella endureció sus nervios alejando nuevamente su timidez y su corazón se aceleró por este motivo, para que seguidamente levantara su barbilla.

"Hinata Hyūga, de Konohagakure." La pelinegra azulada dijo suavemente, su voz inquebrantable y no traicionando su caos interior.

Ella pensó ociosamente que su padre estaría orgulloso con su exhibición. Pensó en su hermana pequeña, Hanabi y en su primo, Neji. Pensó en su equipo, en Konoha, la Hokage. También pensó en el Naruto de su mundo y esto último la hizo feliz, además que una suave sonrisa se extendió lentamente en sus labios, no como la de Ralof. Ella no moriría hoy, todavía debía ver al 'otro' Naruto de cabello negro. Y si ella podía evitarlo, tampoco dejaría que estos rebeldes Capas de la Tormenta muriese de una forma tan inhumana.

"Hadvar, señor. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Ella no está en la lista." El soldado Imperial comento con el ceño fruncido al ojear dos veces su lista de prisioneros.

"¡Hadvar, Señor! Tenemos el mismo problema. Esta mujer tampoco está en la lista." Otro soldado Imperial señalo con su cabeza a la Nórdica, que ahora había cruzado sus brazos sobre sus generosos pechos.

El Nórdico del lado Imperial se quedó en silencio durante un instante antes de iniciar con sus palabras, ya que su cabeza era un completo lió debido a que estas dos jóvenes eran inocentes de cargos y no tenían nada que ver con los demás rebeldes … pero ordenes eran órdenes, que los Divinos lo perdonasen por lo que iban a hacer.

"… Escucharon la orden de la Capitana, todos los prisioneros deben ser ejecutados. Y ellas también son prisioneras del Imperio." Hadvar recordó a sus hombres con una expresión fría.

"¡Entendido, señor!" Ambos soldados Imperiales respondieron en voz alta.

"Lo siento. Intentare enviar los restos de ambas a su hogar, donde sea que este …" El Nórdico Imperial dijo tristemente, borrando por unos segundos su expresión fría.

Aunque tanto Hinata como Astrid le sacaron la lengua de forma burlona y desafiante, que Hadvar ignoro al escribir algo en unos papeles.

La Hyūga se paró junto a Ralof, mientras que la bella Nórdica de ojos azules eléctricos se paró al lado izquierdo de la ojilavanda ambas se saludaron con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

Después de eso, Hinata comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en las ataduras de sus cuerdas. El General le estabadando al Jarl Ulfric algún tipo de discurso, pero ella no le prestó atención. Sus ataduras finalmente se aflojaron lo suficiente como para simplemente sacudirlas, pero ella se aferró a ellos por ahora. Una especie de sacerdote daba lo que parecían ser sus últimos ritos. Ella había formulado un plan simple. Primero, des habilita al verdugo, toma al General de rehén y le da a los Capas de la Tormenta los medios para escapar. La distribución de Helgen era simple e incluso había varias cuevas o pasajes subterráneos que corrían debajo del asentamiento donde podía encontrarse con el 'otro' Naruto. Había caminos que iban hacia el norte y al este desde Helgen y, desde el letrero que había visto a las afueras de dicho asentamiento, Cauce Boscoso estaba al norte. Ambos irían allí, ya que Ralof era de allí. Tal vez él podría ayudarlos hasta que pudieran descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando. La Hyūga respiro hondo y exhalo lentamente. Ella se preparó.

"¡Por el amor de Talos! ¡Cállate!" Uno de los Capas de la Tormenta exigió en voz alta, ya harto de tanta palabrería.

La ojiperla observo con horror cuando el hombre increíblemente valiente se acercó al verdugo y le cortaron la cabeza de un hachazo. No, pensó, ¡Se suponía que debía ir primero para ayudarlos a todos! 'Su' Naruto hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"¡Siguiente, la niña de los harapos!" Uno de los soldados Imperiales dijo en voz alta.

Hinata cerro la mirada con Hadvar una vez más, desafiándolo hasta el último momento. La Kunoichi cerro de un paso adelante, atrapando la triste expresión de Ralof. Ella le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Incluso Astrid estaba muy triste por ser testigo de la ejecución de adolescente.

"Nos encontraremos una vez más en Sovngarde, muchacha." El Nórdico rubio le susurro con tristeza.

Cuando la Hyūga se arrodillo ante el trozo de madera, estaba vagamente consiente de que estaba empapado en sangre fresca del hombre que acababa de ser decapitado segundos atrás antes. Su cabeza estaba en la canasta de mimbre debajo de ella, su expresión congelada era una sonrisa serena. Un hombre tan valiente, pensó con admiración.

Aunque de pronto un rugido extraño retumbo a través del área, que llamo la atención de casi todos los presentes … menos la del verdugo que le importo una mierda, ya que el solo quería cortar cabeza porque era muy divertido. Por lo que este último preparo su gran hacha para cortarle la cabeza a la adolescente de ojos lavanda. ¡Y ella sabía que esta era su oportunidad para iniciar su plan!

"**Byakugan**." La ojiperla grito y su pie izquierdo se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando al verdugo en el pecho, obligándolo a tambalearse hacia atrás.

Ni un segundo más tarde ella estaba de pie, con las manos libres y la postura de Jūken lista. En el momento siguiente, ella empujo su palma con la velocidad del rayo en el corazón del verdugo Imperial. Él estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Arqueros! ¡Mátenla!" Hadvar grito a sus hombres, mientras sacaba su espada rápidamente.

Varias flechas zumbaban en su dirección, pero ninguna de ellas la golpeo y se partieron en dos cuando sus manos increíblemente rápidas y ágiles hacían contacto. Entre el caos nadie noto el extraño grito que se repetía una y otra vez.

"¡YARGH!" El Nórdico Imperial dio un grito de batalla, mientras daba un corte horizontal a Hinata con su espada.

La Kunoichi esquivo fácilmente el ataque y luego agarro su mano, ante la expresión aterrorizada del hombre que no tuvo ni tiempo a defenderse de lo que le esperaba.

"¡Esto es por Lokir!" La pelinegra azulada exclamo con su propio grito de batalla y, como antes, puso la palma de su mano derecha en el pecho de Hadvar.

La sorpresa de la ojilavanda se expresó en su rostro cuando el tosió sangre y cayo de rodillas, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. El golpe de Hinata había sido deliberadamente más débil que el anterior utilizado en el verdugo. Aunque de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando algo enorme y pesado choco con la parte superior de la torre frente a ella y por un momento la Hyūga perdió el equilibrio.

"¡Por Oblivion, ¿Qué es eso?!" La ojiperla oyó exclamar al General Tulio.

Ella enfoco su mirada que todo lo ve hacia arriba. Cada uno de los cabellos de su cuerpo se alzaba con el mayor terror. Oscuro como el vacío. Escamas negras más oscuras que el mismo carbón, ojos rojos brillantes que reflejaban solo destrucción y terror. Filas y filas de dientes afilados tan grandes y tan largos como el Ninjatō que usan los ANBU. La horrible bestia de repente rugió, aunque antes que esa poderosa ráfaga de viento le hiciera daño a la ojiperla y los demás ocurrió algo que sin duda nadie de los presentes se hubiera esperado.

De entre las sombras una silueta que por su gran velocidad no se puede apreciar de quien se trataba, pero una vez que esta termino a solo un metro de distancia del dragón negro, se pudo ver que no era otro que el Naruto de cabello negro. El cual en su mano derecha cargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una esfera de Chakra de colores negativos y oscuros.

"¡Rasenringu!" El ojinegro dijo en voz alta, estampando con todas sus fuerzas su técnica de Chakra en el gigantesco dragón que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de esquivarlo y menos defenderse, para que seguidamente la misma fuerza del ataque enviara a dicho reptil a chocar y comer el suelo (Literalmente) de un bosque cercano destruyendo todo a su paso con su pesado cuerpo escamoso.

La mayoría, si es que no todos de los presentes estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta al ser presentes de tal suceso único que ni en sus sueños más locos podía ser real. Pero la que había reconocido esa técnica fue Hinata, que observo con los ojos bien abiertos y su Byakugan activo ese extraño Rasengan del pelinegro.

"¿N-Naruto?" La pelinegra azulada pregunto incrédula por la técnica que habían presenciado sus ojos, ya que sin duda era un Rasengan ... pero uno muy diferente al que usaba su interés amoroso.

"Hinata.", El ojinegro llamo con una voz profunda que sonrojo a la pelinegra azulada junto a las demás mujeres presentes. "Yo me encargo de ese lagarto gigante, tu escapa de este lugar." Naruto comento con su mirada fija en la dirección del dragón negro.

"¡Hai!" La Hyūga respondió con una expresión seria, dejando de lado su timidez y sonrojo.

"Nos vemos en un rato, Hinata." El pelinegro dijo con un pulgar arriba y una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente se fuera saltando entre las casas de madera y piedra en dirección al bosque donde había terminado ese molesto lagarto gigante.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. **

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto durante ese lapso de tiempo que no estuvo con Hinata? **

**¿Qué reacción tendrá Alduin al ver que fue golpeado tan fácilmente por un 'simple' mortal? **

**¿Naruto y Hinata podrán trabajar en equipo para escapar de Helgen? **

**Todas estas preguntas las descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Si se preguntan porque Hadvar tuvo esa actitud tan fría y hostil, es porque lo quise poner así. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 7000 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Trío Dovahkiin

Capitulo 2: ¡Escape Perfecto! (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Daedra/Dragones/Dremora/Divinos/Demonios/Monstruos Hablando**

**Daedra/Dragones/Dremora/Divinos/Demonios/Monstruos**_** Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

**Hace Un Rato ****Atrás**

El pelinegro de mala gana tuvo que seguir caminando hacia donde la capitana lo guiaba y a la vez lo amenazaba con que si no le hacía caso lo decapitaría con su espada ahí mismo.

Cuando llegaron hacia su destino ella abrió la puerta en donde el ojinegro entro con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, mientras que la capitana entro después de este y casi al instante le puso llave a la puerta junto a un pequeño candado … sin duda ella quería mucha privacidad con el prisionero, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Pero él tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ya que la mujer se dio la vuelta para empezar a hablar.

"Quítate los pantalones." La capitana ordeno con sus ojos recorriendo el torso musculoso del chico hasta quedar fija en la entrepierna de este último.

"¿Para qué?" Naruto pregunto de brazos cruzados, observando como la mujer se quitaba su casco de combate arrojándolo detrás suyo, dejando a la vista su larga y brillante cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

"Digamos que hace un tiempo que no tengo un buen pedazo de carne dentro de mí." La mujer Imperial respondió con una sonrisa depredadora, para que seguidamente se quitara el resto de su armadura quedando con su ropa interior de piel de algún tipo de animal salvaje, tal vez un oso.

"Oh, ya veo que lo te pasa, mujer … al parecer mis feromonas naturales te han afectado física y mentalmente." El pelinegro comento al ver como el pulso de la mujer había aumentado de forma considerable junto a su calor corporal provocando que exhalara oxígeno en forma de vapor en señal de excitación ... aunque el frio también hacia su parte en esto.

"No entiendo muy lo que dijiste, pero lo que si se, es que mi cuerpo me pide … ¡No, me exige que lo hagamos ahora!" La capitana exigió con un tono bastante excitado y sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron al joven de cabello negro, sin duda ella ya estaba cegada por la lujuria.

Aunque de repente escucho el rugido de una bestia de gran tamaño y esto llamo la atención del ojinegro, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la mujer Imperial que se abalanzo sobre un distraído Naruto, provocando que ambos cayeran en el suelo con ella encima del joven de cabello negro y casi instantáneamente ella se aferró con fuerza de este empezando a refregar su cuerpo de forma muy sensual contra el chico.

"No tengo tiempo para esto." Naruto gruño con molestia, para que seguidamente su cuerpo se volviera intangible librándose del agarre de acero de la capitana ocasionando que esta última chillara de sorpresa cuando su cuerpo desnudo toco la superficie fría del piso de roca.

Luego de eso, el pelinegro volvió nuevamente a la normalidad haciendo visible su cuerpo, quedándose con su mirada en una dirección en particular y a la vez decidió decirle algo a la mujer.

"Sera mejor que huyas de este pueblo lo mas pronto posible." Naruto aconsejo con un tono serio a la capitana imperial, para que seguidamente destrozara la puerta con su cuerpo y al instante empezó a correr hacia el lagarto gigante que vio a lo lejos.

El adolescente de cabello negro observo que ese dragón estaba a punto de realizar un rugido que sería bastante peligroso para Hinata, por lo que decidió detenerlo y dejarlo fuera de combate temporalmente para salvar a la única persona que tenía conocimiento de su mundo.

"**¡Rasenringu!**" El ojinegro dijo en voz alta, estampando con todas sus fuerzas su técnica de Chakra en el gigantesco dragón que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de esquivarlo y menos defenderse, para que seguidamente la misma fuerza del ataque enviara a dicho reptil a chocar y comer el suelo (Literalmente) de un bosque cercano destruyendo todo a su paso.

La mayoría (Si es que no todos) de los presentes estaban con la boca literalmente abierta al ser presentes de tal suceso único que ni en sus sueños más locos podían imaginar. Pero la que había reconocido esa técnica fue Hinata, que observo con los ojos bien abiertos y con su Byakugan activo, el extraño Rasengan del pelinegro.

"¿N-Naruto?" La pelinegra azulada pregunto incrédula por la técnica que habían presenciado sus ojos.

"Hinata.", El ojinegro llamo con una voz profunda que sonrojo a la pelinegra azulada junto a las demás mujeres presentes. "Yo me encargo de ese lagarto gigante, tu escapa de este lugar." Naruto comento con su mirada fija en la dirección del dragón negro.

"¡Hai!" La Hyūga respondió con una expresión seria, dejando de lado su timidez y sonrojo.

"Nos vemos en un rato, Hinata." El pelinegro dijo con un pulgar arriba y una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente se fuera saltando entre las casas de madera y piedra en dirección al bosque donde había terminado ese molesto lagarto gigante.

Cuando la ojiperla por fin salió de su trance (Al ver como 'ese' Naruto se dirigió a luchar contra ese dragón.) desvió su mirada hacia los Capas de la Tormenta y los Imperiales, que estaban muy abrumados por los inesperados acontecimientos.

"¡Hay que evacuar a todas las personas del pueblo!" La peliazul oscuro ordeno en voz alta a todos los soldados presentes tanto amigos como enemigos.

Ulfric y Tulio se miraron por unos segundos interminables, hasta que de pronto ambos enemigos asintieron con la cabeza ante la sorpresa de sus soldados que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos … y por supuesto de la mujer Altmer (Alta Elfa) encapuchada que inconscientemente apretó los puños de la ira creciente, además perdió su mirada sin expresión por una de completa molestia al ver como ese maldito mocoso con poderes único y extraños había arruinado su plan.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro por fin había llegado a la zona donde había terminado ese dragón de escamas negras, el cual estaba 'tirada' por así decirlo entre unos pinos y rocas casi llegando a un río.

"Vamos, lagarto. Puedo sentir que todavía no has estirado la pata, aún." El ojinegro comento de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

"**Grrrr ... ¡Maldito, Joor (Mortal)!"**, El dragón gruño muy molesto, para que seguidamente empezara a levantarse con ayuda de sus alas hasta quedar cara a cara (Por así decirlo) con ese mocoso. "**¡Como te atreves a herir al poderoso Devorador de Mundos, Alduin!**" El dragón negro ahora conocido como Alduin exigió con los dientes apretados de la ira.

"Porque quiero y puedo." Naruto respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, sin darle nada de importancia el título y nombre del lagarto.

"**¡Como te atreves asqueroso, Joor!**" Alduin rugió enviando una onda de choque hacia su enemigo, aunque para su frustración no movió ni un pelo al extraño mortal.

"Vamos deja de hablar y ataca con algo de una vez." El pelinegro dijo con un tono aburrido, mientras que a la vez dejaba su defensa de lado para demostrarle a ese lagarto gigante que podía usar su máximo poder o ataque contra el.

"**Tú lo pediste, Joor** …", El dragón murmuro con sangre en sus ojos de lo furioso que estaba, luego de esto abrió la boca lo más que pudo y preparo una de sus técnicas devastadoras. "**¡FUS RO DAH!**" Alduin rugió lo más fuerte que su gigantesco cuerpo le permitió.

El ojinegro nunca se esperó que ese tipo de ataque tuviera la fuerza de empujarlo tan bruscamente como para hacerlo volar hacia atrás, haciéndolo estrellarse contra una torre cercana entrando en esta y dejando un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Con Hinata**

Tanto Ulfric como Ralof la siguieron hacia dentro de una torre junto a unos cuantos rebeldes que estaba heridos y en shock por lo que habían acabado de presenciar ante sus ojos instantes atrás.

"Tu compañero es muy fuerte, Hinata. Sin duda es un guerrero increíble por tener la valentía de enfrentarse mano a mano contra esa bestia antigua." El rubio comento con evidente asombro en su rostro al recordar esa increíble hazaña del chico.

"Si …" La ojilavanda susurro con un tinte sonrojo en sus mejillas al estar de acuerdo con el hombre de ojo azules.

"Por supuesto, tú también eres impresionante, muchacha. Deberías enseñarme en algún momento uno de tus movimientos, podría ser útil cuando luchemos contra esos malditos imperiales una vez que este pequeño y frágil parto temporal se rompa una vez que todos estemos a salvo de esa monstruosidad." Ralof dijo con una expresión fría al recordar a esos desgraciados del Imperio.

La pelinegra azulada se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del tipo de cabello rubio, porque sin duda le preocupaba verlos otra vez pelear contra los otros soldados y que todo termine en una completa masacre sin sentido. Aunque de repente ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Ralof se rió un poco y luego su rostro se puso serio cuando se volvió para mirar al Jarl Ulfric, el hombre estaba apoyado en una pared cercana y un soldado rebelde le había quitado la mordaza de su rostro.

"Jarl Ulfric, ¿Eso es realmente un dragón? Pensé que solo eran leyendas." El ojiazul opino todavía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

"Las leyendas no queman aldeas." El pelinegro adulto respondió con un tono profundo y frio, pero a la vez intentaba ocultar su miedo interior.

Mientras que, Hinata sintió que esas palabras del Jarl le causaron un escalofrió en su espalda. Sus palabras le hicieron pensar en el ataque del Kyūbi por alguna razón. Curiosamente, todo este evento le recordó esas largas horas de horror y carnicería que había sido causado por el zorro demonio. Aunque de repente, ella fue sacada de esos horribles recuerdos por un fuerte rugido de ese horrible monstruo y casi al instante todos los presentes tuvieron que agarrarse de lo que tenían cerca porque algo contundente choco con fuerza contra la torre en donde estaban refugiándose.

"¡Maldito, lagarto! ¡Ya verás!" Una voz conocida solo por la Hyūga gruño muy molesto.

"Esa es la voz de Naruto …", La pelinegra azulada murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero cuando quiso subir las escaleras para encontrarlo este ya se había ido en busca del dragón para un segundo raund. "Aunque no seas el Naruto que conozco, por favor ten cuidado …" La ojilavanda pensó con una expresión que sin duda se preocupaba con el otro adolescente.

"¡Debemos movernos! ¡Ahora!" El Jarl grito a sus camaradas, incluida Hinata.

Todos los presentes se apresuraron subiendo las escaleras hasta que se encontraron con muchos escombros y por supuesto con el gran agujero que había en la torre que les permitía salir por este, aunque al otro lado había una casa en llamas. La Hyūga al ver este problema canalizo Chakra en sus piernas, agarro la armadura de Ralof y salto sobre la posada en llamas cayendo en un lugar seguro.

"¡Oof!" El rubio gruño mientras caía sobre Hinata, no habiendo estado preparado para su gran salto.

A lo lejos escucharon una gran colisión de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que envió una fuerte onda de viento hacia ellos, que provoco que el fuego de la posada de antes se extinguiera por completo.

"Esos dos están teniendo una batalla impresionante. Y tú, muchacha parece que estas llena de sorpresas al igual que tu compañero.", El ojiazul opino con una sonrisa, mientras que la pelinegra azulada se sonrojo levemente por las palabras del hombre adulto. "Esa es la otra posada de allí. Quiero que saltes, te seguiré cuando pueda. ¡Ahora ve!" Ralof dijo en voz alta.

La ojilavanda asintió y dio el salto sin esfuerzo. Ella era un ninja después de todo y no una civil común. Sin problema alguna, ella salió de la posada en llamas.

* * *

**Con Alduin**

"**¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ese estúpido Joor pensaba que podría conmigo!**" El devorador de mundos exclamo con una gran sonrisa dejando a la vista sus grandes dientes afilados.

"¡No cantes victoria tan rápido, lagarto!" Naruto grito de forma sorpresiva, mientras con su pierna izquierda se enterraba con fuerza el estómago desprotegido del reptil súper desarrollado ocasionando que lo enviara a volar contra un río cercano provocando que se estrellara en este levantando una cortina de agua y piedras.

"**¡Yol Toor Shul!**" Alduin rugió con fuerza enviando una gran llamarada hacia un molesto adolescente de ojos negros, que empezó a formar rápidamente sellos de mano y seguidamente llevo su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha sobre sus labios.

"**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, mientras una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño salió de sus labios dirigiéndose a una velocidad bastante alta contrarrestando casi instantáneamente la técnica del dragón de escamas negras.

Cuando ambos poderes de fuego impactaron, primero crearon una gran iluminación que cegó a todos los presentes que observaron esto por lo que inmediatamente apartaron la vista para no quedar ciegos de forma permanente. En segundo lugar, provoco una onda de choque que arranco de raíz y quemo varios árboles cercanos a la colisión … pero por suerte de los espectadores ambos poderes de fuego se cancelaron automáticamente.

Luego de esto, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando quien atacaría primero. Hasta que de pronto Naruto desapareció de la vista de Alduin, provocando que este último agrandara los ojos sorprendido.

"¡Sobre ti, lagarto!", El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia el dragón. "**¡Shinra Tensei!**" El ojinegro grito con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, para que seguidamente de la palma de su mano derecha saliera una onda invisible que se dirigía rápidamente hacia un desconcertado Alduin.

"**¡ARRGGG!**" El Devorador de Mundos gruño con fuerza al sentir que una fuerza invisible lo golpeo en su lomo obligándolo a que se estrellara contra una casa, que por suerte estaba vacía.

* * *

**Con Astrid/Dragonborn**

La joven de ojos azules había cortado las cuerdas que estaban atada a sus manos con una roca que había encontrado, por fin liberándose de esa situación tan molesta. Aunque de pronto, ella fue sacada de lo que estaba haciendo cuando escucho dos voces llenas de poder inundar todo el lugar.

**¡Yol Toor Shul!**

**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

**{¡CHOQUE!} {¡ESTRUENDO!} **

La pelinegra tuvo que agarrarse de algo para no ser empujada por la fuerza del viento caliente y rápidamente se agarró de la columna de una casa cercana.

"Sorprendente …", Astrid murmuro con la boca abierta al observar como ese chico estaba peleando a la par contra un dragón o incluso lo superaba en poder a este último. "Sera mejor irse de este lugar." La joven ojiazul dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente se fuera en busca del pasadizo que estaba debajo de este pueblo con la intensión de escapar de la pelea de esos dos y por supuesto de los molestos soldados Imperiales.

* * *

La Hyūga aterrizo en un lugar seguro y a la vez observo con atención su entorno, hasta que de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz masculina de alguien desconocido.

"¡Haming!" Un hombre dijo voz alta, para que seguidamente tomara al niño entre sus brazos y diera un salto lejos de las llamas de su antigua casa, que salvo a ambos o eso creía el porqué de repente

…

"¡Cuidado!" La ojilavanda advirtió en voz alta, mientras a la vez usaba Chakra en su cuerpo para aumentar su tiempo de reacción porque rápidamente desapareció en un parpadeo salvando tanto al hombre como al niño de una muerte segura, debido a que a los segundos cayó en un peso muerto el dragón de escamas negras.

Luego de esto, la pelinegra azulada dejo a Haming y su padre cerca de un anciano que se había estado refugiando de la pelea del dragón y Naruto.

"Váyanse de este lugar lo más rápido que puedan." Hinata ordeno con un tono serio

El dragón ignoro a los Humanos que tenía a casi nada de su posición, ya que su mirada estaba fija en el cielo observando al Joor que lo estaba enfrentando … por lo que, con un rugido repleto de sed de sangre, voló hacia Naruto.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2820 Palabras.**


End file.
